


In Absentia

by heroe



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2637986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heroe/pseuds/heroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through absence, Uchiha Sasuke begins to grasp the true value of Haruno Sakura. Drabble series. Post-562. WIP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Significance of a Minute

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

The sharp edge of a kunai pricked the neck of Uchiha Sasuke, causing a rivulet of blood to flow along the smooth column. He cursed himself as ten kinds of fool at being caught unawares by the opposition. Due to his own ineptitude, the sharingan-wielder now found himself in the unfamiliar position of being held hostage. He was mortified.

Bruised pride made Sasuke grateful that a certain blond-haired jinchuuriki had not been named his partner for this two-man mission. If Uzumaki Naruto had witnessed his gaffe, the last Uchiha was positive he would never have been able to live it down. That is, if he were to find a way out of this predicament with his life.

Sasuke took in the surrounding ambush site and searched for a method of escape. He noted that numerous bodies littered the ground, lifeblood and innards covering much of the terrain with a slick film that would require concentration to steadily traverse. It was frustrating to see that, even after so many adversaries had been eliminated, their count continued to swell. The bitter truth was that he and his teammate were sorely outnumbered by elite enemy shinobi and their chances of retreat or victory had become overwhelmingly bleak.

"Sasuke-kun!" Haruno Sakura's anxious cry overrode the clang of weapons and other raucous sounds that were commonplace to a battleground. She purposefully razed her way through antagonistic ranks to reach him, deceptively feminine hands mercilessly pummeling any foe brazen enough to enter her path. Admittedly, it was an impressive sight to behold.

Only a few yards separated them when Sasuke's captor threateningly pressed the kunai deeper into his flesh. The villain was a heavily built man, especially for a shinobi, with a network of angry scars brutalizing the right side of his already unattractive face. There was no forehead protector to identify his country of origin but, when he spoke, the inflection of his gruff voice indicated that he was from Ishigakure or thereabouts. "Stand down, medic. One step closer and your comrade will suffer the consequences."

Sakura always put the safety of her allies first and, therefore, it was unsurprising when she halted at the power play. The pink-haired kunoichi was promptly swarmed by rival nin, and Sasuke could not help but grit his teeth when unwelcome hands roughly seized her arms in restraint.

Though she was detained as well, Sakura eschewed intimidation. "What do you want? We're on a medical assignment and mean no harm. To my knowledge, we have no quarrel with your group."

"You don't," the unidentified spokesman confirmed. "Retribution isn't a lucrative business."

"Money," Sakura spat, and her viridian eyes slid toward Sasuke with obvious concern. It was no secret that many Bingo Books had placed a significant bounty on his head – dead or alive.

A single course of action remained.

"If you let her go, I won't fight," Sasuke bartered while trying to maintain a semblance of his customary apathy. "No doubt, the sum for bringing me in alive will be considerably higher than the alternative."

His female counterpart immediately protested. "Sasuke-kun, no!"

Sasuke studiously disregarded the vehement objection and asked, "Are we agreed?"

The response to his proposition caused Sasuke's blood to run cold. "Uchiha, whoever said that we wanted _you_?"

His chakra-depleted gaze returned to Sakura and, when realization fully set in, he was unable to conceal the dawning horror. They did not want him, they wanted _her_.

Any thoughts of self-preservation dissipated and Sasuke started to furiously struggle in his nemesis' grasp. He could not... _would not_... let them take Sakura. It was a futile oath and a fruitless effort. The kunai that had been keeping him at bay was brutally plunged into the throat before being ruthlessly drawn from left to right. Words were lost to him and dearth of blood made his head spin. However, even as oxygen deprivation took hold, Sasuke stubbornly refused to break eye contact with his too oft ignored companion.

Sakura's terror-stricken expression was the stuff of nightmares, only to seamlessly merge with shock when overlarge roots unexpectedly breached the soil's surface. The roots encircled her legs, edging ever upwards with the intent of swathing her whole. The arresting ninja released their guard when the monstrous roots began to take possession of her upper anatomy. After all was said and done, there was a momentary stillness ere the rooted entrapment delved back into the earth from whence it came.

One minute Sakura was there, and the next she was gone.


	2. The Unexpected Bounty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bounty station - black market exchange point where bounty hunters collect the bounty on names from the Bingo Book - resides in the Land of Fire. Its entrance is hidden behind a urinal in a bathroom. Sarutobi Asuma was killed in manga chapter 328, after having met Hidan and Kakuzu outside this bounty station.

_Crunch._

"You're sure this is a bounty station?"

_Crunch. Crunch._

"Yeah. The inn's merely a cover. Based on the blueprints provided, there's a hidden entrance behind one of the restroom urinals."

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

"Ugh. You'd think criminals would learn to be more creative. This is the fifth... no, _sixth_... exchange point we've discovered behind a pisspot."

Since the Fourth Shinobi World War, Team Ten had made a name for itself by locating and eradicating black market bounty stations. This was an ongoing tribute to their sensei, Sarutobi Asuma, who had been felled by Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu, the latter of which had been more interested in collecting bounties than jinchuuriki.

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

A vein began to throb at Yamanaka Ino's left temple. "Chouji, you're a freaking shinobi. Can't you be quieter when you eat?!"

Akimichi Chouji briefly paused in the consumption of his favorite snack, potato chips. "Ino, you're a shinobi too. Can't you be quieter when you talk?"

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

"Arrrrgh!"

"How troublesome." Nara Shikamaru cast a reproving look at the other two-thirds of his squadron. "Both of you quiet down, someone's coming."

Inner squabbling came to a standstill and the Ino-Shika-Chō Trio shifted its complete attention to a nearby trail. The trail led to the bounty station they were scouting. Konohagakure heritage was apparent as the three blended into the forested area they were presently situated, its vegetation camouflaging them from anyone that should approach.

Two men soon walked into their line of vision, but that was not what captured the unit's notice. Instead, their focus was on the bloody and seemingly lifeless form of Uchiha Sasuke that was being carelessly dragged in the men's wake. Shikamaru swiftly planted his hand over Ino's mouth to hush her startled gasp.

Their covert operation had just turned into a rescue mission.


	3. The Darkness Calls

Sasuke swam in and out of consciousness, and fragments of conversation made their way to his pain-laden mind.

" _Make sure the airway is clear!"_

" _Stay with us, damn it!"_

" _Keep him on his side! We have to stem the blood flow so it won't enter the lungs!"_

The attending medic's chakra signature was familiar though it could not be placed at that particular instant. Sasuke's only certitude was that this healer lacked the soothing touch he had grown accustomed from the medic of his own team.

Sakura...

Fuck, he had lost Sakura. She was now alone with the enemy, forced to fend for herself. Was she scared? Was she hurt? Was she alive? Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck_. The possibility of her demise did not bear thinking about.

And then there was Naruto...

Sakura was one of Naruto's most precious people, maybe his most precious person. How would he react after finding out that she had been taken on Sasuke's watch?

" _Shit, this is bad! Really, really bad!"_

" _Sasuke, don't you dare die! Naruto and Sakura would never forgive you!"_

Forgiveness. How could he expect Naruto and Sakura to forgive him for anything when he could not even begin to forgive himself?

Oblivion beckoned and Sasuke greeted it like an old friend.


	4. The Wait

Morino Ibiki was a fearsome man in both aspect and deed. He possessed a frightening countenance that could only be outdone by his terrifying disposition. The commanding officer of Konohagakure's Torture and Interrogation Force had a reputation for being able to bring the most hardened of shinobi to heel. He was a master of information gathering through physical and psychological means. To be the target of his hard-lined stare was quite disagreeable, but Ino was determined to handle the situation with composure.

"I was instructed to take the enemy alive, not uninjured," the telepath defended against being questioned about her battle tactics. Shikamaru and Chouji moved nearer, supportively flanking her on each side.

"The prisoners will be incoherent for days thanks to the mental number you did on them," Ibiki bit out. "Days that Haruno Sakura may not have to spare."

Despite her resolution, Ino's bottom lip quavered.

Shikamaru was quick to intervene. "When we encountered Sasuke and his escort, we had no idea that Sakura was MIA. You're fortunate I ordered apprehension in lieu of extermination, else you wouldn't have anyone to poke and prod for answers."

Chouji laid a comforting hand on Ino's hunched shoulder and gently reminded, "If it wasn't for us, you probably still wouldn't know Sakura was gone."

"That's enough," the Godaime Hokage rebuked from behind the sizeable desk of her office. "Issuing blame isn't going to help matters. Our priority is to ascertain the whereabouts of my apprentice. To recap: Sakura's original mission was to administer medical care to the Fire Daimyo's nephew. En route Sasuke was incapacitated and Sakura vanished. We've isolated the point of conflict, but are unsure as to how and in what direction Sakura was transported from the scene. Although, it should be mentioned that there's a suspicious plot of disturbed soil at the locale. Aburame insects burrowed into the soil and established that the disturbance extended underground; it measures approximately three and one-half kilometers in length and travels in a northwesterly direction. We're awaiting additional intel."

Tsunade carried on, "As for Sasuke, Ino did an excellent job giving emergency treatment while in the field. She undoubtedly saved his life. He incurred severe trauma and infection has now set in. As a result of the unhygienic conditions he was exposed, the presence of infection isn't unusual. Antibiotics should remedy and prevent it from spreading, and he'll be strictly monitored in the meantime. Once Sasuke revives, we'll get his account of events and hopefully whatever he recalls will assist in tracing Sakura."

"In essence, all we can do is wait," Hatake Kakashi encapsulated as his visible eye narrowed with displeasure. It was evident that the prospect of waiting to commence his own search for Sakura did not sit well with the copy ninja.

"Kakashi, some of the village's top trackers are already searching for Sakura," Tsunade consoled. "Whoever took her is skilled. Very skilled. So your team - which is to include Naruto, Sai and Yamato – must be refreshed and prepared for dispatch when the time comes. It wouldn't do for you to exhaust yourselves by tracking false leads. But, rest assured, when valid intelligence is obtained I won't hold any of you back. You'll have full authority when it comes to retrieving Sakura and dealing with anyone that participated in this loathsome affair."

Naruto, having been abnormally silent throughout the meeting, finally opted to speak. "Good. Because, after we rescue Sakura-chan, the bastards that took her and wounded Sasuke are dead. Believe it."


	5. The Heart of the Matter

The sterile smell of disinfectant assaulted Sasuke's senses during his next bout of consciousness. He had not bothered to open his eyes, yet it was obvious that he was in a medical facility of some sort. Years of being subjected to Orochimaru, Kabuto and their various laboratories had made the sanitary odor effortlessly recognizable to the teen. It never failed to make him nauseous either. He supposed that his repugnance to the scent could be attributable to its Sound association.

Sasuke experimentally swallowed, causing him to wince when a raw and burning sensation was produced. Trepidation filled him as he raised a sluggish hand to his damaged throat. Upon making contact with an all too thin bandage protecting the laceration site, obsidian eyes snapped open in startlement. He knew that more dressing would have been necessary for the critical injury he had sustained, which could only mean one of two things: he had run across an extremely proficient medical-nin or an excessive amount of time had elapsed subsequent to his blackout.

Peering at the room he currently occupied, Sasuke was met with white-washed walls, dull furnishings and citrus-colored blinds likely intended to convey cheer in such a dismal setting. The banality of the room in no way revealed where he was being held, but a prominent landmark showing from the window was verification enough. The stone faces of Konohagakure's five leaders were watching over him from the Hokage Monument. He was home.

Sasuke was immediately struck by the oddity of being back in the village and not having a teammate hovering. This was especially true for when he was hospitalized. As an inpatient, he had come to accept Sakura's constant flitting about and mother henning as a tiresome inevitability. However, now alone and not being privy to Sakura's circumstance, he realized that he would give just about anything to be in her annoying and doting company again.

With a grim set to his pallid features, Sasuke underwent the arduous process of sitting up and navigating his weary frame to exit the sickbed. He had to look for Sakura; too many hours, mayhap even days, had passed since their separation. She needed him.

As soon as his bare feet touched the cold tile floor, an authoritative voice whipped through the room to halt his snail's pace progression. "Where the hell do you think you're going, Uchiha? Get back in bed. Cellular regeneration isn't a simple process and I won't have you ruining my medics' hard work from overexertion."

That the Hokage had entered the room without notice was a testament to his fatigue. Nevertheless, Sasuke obstinately remained upright. "I can't just lounge around and be idle. Sakura needs-"

"-you to recuperate if you're going to be of any use in her recovery," his superior interrupted. "You shouldn't get out of bed for a week, let alone three days."

Three days. He felt physically ill, and it had nothing to do with his injury. Terrible things could happen to a ninja, particularly a female ninja, in seventy-two hours.

"Is Naruto hunting for her?" Sasuke urgently rasped, speech somewhat hindered by his affliction.

"No, we haven't acquired sufficient intel to coordinate a retrieval mission," Tsunade replied. "When he isn't camped out here, the idiot busies himself by demolishing the training grounds."

There was no hiding Sasuke's ire at the perceived incompetence. "You don't have sufficient intel? It's been _three_ _days_ , so what exactly have you been doing?"

"Uchiha, remember that I'm your Hokage. Unless you want to lose that tongue, be conscientious of how you utilize it," Tsunade warned as she came further into the room and towered over the former missing-nin. She then gave him a belligerent slant and taunted, "My goodness, you're behaving as if you actually care about Sakura. But surely that can't be the case. The Uchiha Sasuke we all know and tolerate only cares for his clan and his pride."

He was infuriated at the mocking tone. "Sakura's my teammate. Of course I care!"

Arms crossed over ample bosom and the intimidating woman pressed her advantage. "Prove it. Get your lilywhite ass back in bed and get better; otherwise, as I said, you'll be of no benefit to Sakura. And after you're settled, I want a verbal report of this incident. You'll begin with the identity of the party that had the misfortune of abducting my student."

Therein, Sasuke thought, lies the crux of the problem: how to tell the Hokage he suspected her precious disciple had been abducted by a dead man...


	6. The Gentle Touch

Hyuuga Hinata had admired Uzumaki Naruto since she was a child. This was before he became a member of the infamous Team Seven; before he was widely known to be a jinchuuriki; before he received acknowledgement from his village; and, before he became a hero to the entire shinobi world. As days accumulated into months that amassed into years, childhood admiration grew into pubescent infatuation that transformed into teenage affection and ended as first love.

The byakugan-wielder had seen Naruto when he was still unseen and, owed to this, in certain ways understood him best. Hence, she was not surprised to find him dejectedly swaying on a solitary swing located outside of the academy.

Taking a tentative step forward, Hinata braved to intrude. "May I join you, Naruto-kun?"

If this had been two years ago she would not have been so bold, but war has a way of changing people. She refused to cower from the one dearest to her heart.

Naruto's head stayed bowed as he blindly fixated on the grass beneath his sandaled feet. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "but I'm really not fit for company right now, Hinata."

A self-deprecating smile curved her lips. "I'm not much of a conversationalist myself."

Hinata's attempt at humor earned a low, watery laugh. Thereafter, Naruto lifted and rotated his head toward her. The heiress' chest constricted upon catching sight of listless, red-rimmed eyes. Then, as if by some magnetic force, the gap between them dissolved and she was drawn to stand in front of Naruto. When a sympathetic palm was cradled against his cheek, the tide broke.

"What if... what if Sakura-chan's _dead_?" Her beloved's query cracked with the last word, as if it were too difficult to articulate the tragic scenario.

"It's improbable," Hinata rationalized. "If the culprit wanted Sakura dead, there wasn't any reason to steal her away. This demonstrates that whoever took her wants something. Three days have gone by and there's been no ransom. This demonstrates that whoever took her wants something from Sakura, individually, and not Konoha."

Naruto's desolate expression began to clear, spirits buoyed by her supposition. Hinata encouragingly continued, "And Sakura's a smart kunoichi, the smartest I know. She isn't going to submit to anyone's demands, because withholding whatever the culprit's after will keep her alive until you can save her."

"Know what?" Naruto asked, larger hand blanketing her own against his cheek. "You're a pretty smart kunoichi too, Hinata."

The compliment provoked an involuntary blush from the besotted female, and the stutter she had believed to overcome returned with a vengeance. "Ah... I... oh... you..."

A burst of smoke cut the disjointed rambling short. Kakashi arrived with the body flicker technique and curiously inspected the pair as they hastily distanced themselves. The stern appearance, which had been present since Sakura's loss, briefly slackened with amusement at their shamefaced behavior. "Yo," he said by way of salutation. "Naruto, if you're done devastating the training grounds and making mooneyes at your girlfriend, we've got to go. Sasuke's awake."

Naruto's embarrassment was forgotten at the disclosure.

"About time," the revitalized jinchuuriki leapt from his seated position and responded with trademark zeal. "The wussy bastard gets a nick and acts as though he has one foot in the grave."

Hinata, flushed and tongue-tied, was happy to see Naruto restored to norm. She comprehended that Sasuke's awakening was the primary source for this occurrence, but liked to think she had contributed in some small part.


	7. The Interrogator

"Awake, eh?"

Whilst his demeanor did not reflect it, Ibiki was quite pleased. The prisoners had awakened earlier than predicted, increasing the chances of locating Haruno Sakura alive even if not well.

"Yes, sir," the junior officer answered. "As ordered, the prisoners were placed in different examination areas when unconscious. They're drained from the mental stressors inflicted by Yamanaka-san, and the posted guards aren't allowing them to fall asleep. The disorientation will be conducive to our interrogation stratagem."

A nod of approval was offered as Ibiki strode past the underling, his destination being the prisoner in closest proximity. Once he reached the appropriate door, Ibiki stopped to remove the bandana which cloaked an assortment of burn marks, screw punctures and other torturous scarring that adorned his scalp. First impressions were everything, after all. A cigarette and matchbox were then withdrawn from the pocket of his longcoat. He lit and took a protracted draw of the nicotine stick in advance of walking into the designated room.

The interior guards were dismissed with a frigid look. When two remained, interrogator and perpetrator, an anticipatory silence stretched.

"I'm not going to talk," the prisoner, a man of slender build and in his mid-twenties, volunteered when the quiet turned unendurable. To speak before spoken to was a strong indicator that the prisoner was not an expert in the art of being interrogated; another point in their favor. Ibiki guessed that the prisoner was little more than an errand boy considering he had been tasked to deliver a half-dead captive to a bounty station. A grunt, if you will.

"That's alright," Ibiki bluffed. "Your pal's done plenty of talking for the both of you."

"I don't believe you." The prisoner's denial was accompanied by a dazed comport, resultant from Yamanaka's mind manipulation. He restlessly shifted in the wooden chair that he was awkwardly restrained.

"That's too bad," Ibiki admitted with a malicious glint. "And, seeing as I don't have the luxury of pussyfooting around, that was your first and last opportunity to take the easy way out."

The examiner took a drag of his cigarette as he came within a hair's breadth of the prisoner. When they were nose to nose, the toxic fumes were discharged in the prisoner's ashen face. Ibiki tendered his condolences with a menacing sneer, the view of his mutilated visage a form of torment in and of itself. "The clock's ticking so, sadly, we can't get stuck on pleasantries. We're going to have to employ the direct approach to secure the information sought."

There was no hesitation when the lit butt was viciously buried in the center of the prisoner's already perspiring forehead.

It was time to get to work.


	8. The Best of the Worst

Sasuke knew Naruto was trying to garner his attention and, therefore, perversely kept his gaze locked on the hinagiku, or daisy, that Sai had gifted him. A combination of habit and guilt was the motivation for his immature conduct. From the onset Naruto had been dogged in his pursuit to become relevant to Sasuke's existence, so Sasuke habitually feigned disinterest or ignorance to disabuse the notion; as a bonus, the ploy always riled Naruto. As for guilt, Sasuke did not want to observe Naruto's mien – whether it be accusing or forgiving – because he was not sure his stoicism could withstand the display.

"It's my understanding that a gift is customary for when someone's unwell." Sai, unaware of the underlying tension, tutored Sasuke in the language of flowers. "The florist said daisies mean faith. We can't lose faith in finding Ugly as the alternative is..." The onetime Root agent searched for the correct description in his vault of newly attained emotions. "...distressing."

The sentiment was shared by everyone in the cramped hospital room - Kakashi, Naruto, Sai, Shizune, Tsunade, Yamato, and Sasuke.

With great consideration, Sasuke laid the delicate flower on his bedside table. The respectful action was not lost on his companions, prompting Shizune to comment, "I'll bring a vase by later, and we can put it in water."

"Ah," Sasuke conceded, gaze diverted to his lap.

Tsunade snared the group's focus with the utterance of a single name. "Zetsu."

"I beg your pardon?" Kakashi inquired at the abrupt revelation.

"In light of Sasuke's report, odds are that he's involved in Sakura's abduction. Given that White Zetsu was incinerated with Amaterasu, his survival is virtually impossible. That leaves the second entity, Black Zetsu. It seems he may have survived being impaled by Chōjūrō's sword, Hiramekarei, during the war. This isn't shocking if you bear in mind that White Zetsu mended himself after having his neck snapped by the Raikage. Black Zetsu may have similar healing properties."

Yamato posed a trio of follow-up questions. "What in Sasuke's report implicated Black Zetsu? Why didn't we ensure his execution during wartime? How did he escape?"

That Yamato was not a fan of Zetsu - Black or White - went without saying. In the Fourth Shinobi World War he had been a POW and, while in custody, used to bolster the White Zetsu army as a consequence of his being imbued with the First Hokage's DNA and nature kekkei genkai; it had not been an agreeable experience.

"And why are we just learning about the possibility of his survival?" Kakashi supplemented with discontent.

"Grandma, explain," Naruto growled.

Tsunade chose to abide their censure, to an extent, as she had an active role in the matter at hand. The outcome of a decision rendered by her and her fellow Kages was now adversely affecting Team Seven. "Chōjūrō advised that, while still pinned to the ground with Hiramekarei, Black Zetsu melded into the earth and disappeared. When Black Zetsu didn't reemerge, even to assist Madara and Obito, we assumed that he was deceased and declared him as such. Chōjūrō had pierced Black Zetsu in a vital organ, and any normal person would have perished from a comparable injury."

Sasuke's impaired throat led to a discordant vocalization. "Since when was anyone connected to Akatsuki normal?"

"Yourself included?" Sai had yet to fully grasp the concept of a rhetorical question.

Red eyes flashed at the unintentional barb. Sasuke's stint as an Akatsuki member, in fact any of his days spent as a fugitive, was not open for discussion in any capacity. He had said his peace upon returning to the village and undergoing a lengthy inquest as well as mandatory psychiatric evaluations. He refused to rehash his past misdeeds.

Kakashi interjected before a brawl could erupt. "You haven't told us what in Sasuke's report implicated Black Zetsu. Plus, what purpose could he have to abduct Sakura?"

A resounding knock suspended the exchange. At Tsunade's beckon to enter, the door swung inward and granted access to a subordinate of the Torture and Interrogation Force. This was an unforeseen and promising development as Tsunade had not thought to hear from T&I for several more hours; it was also cringe-worthy to think of the suffering Ibiki must have met out to obtain the expedited intelligence.

The agent took quick measure of his audience and then concentrated on Tsunade. He deferentially dipped his head and gave her the courtesy she was due. "Hokage-sama."

"Let me have it," Tsunade rejoined with her usual no-nonsense attitude.

A scroll was proffered for her review. Tsunade accepted and unfurled the parchment, brow furrowing as she read its content.

"Well?" Naruto impatiently asked.

Tsunade gave those in attendance a cautionary stare. "I need you to brace yourselves. The news could be worse, but it isn't idealistic either."

"Tell us," Sasuke insisted, stomach in knots and prepared for the worst though she had suggested to the contrary. Life had not been kind to the young man, so why should this occasion be any different? He had strived to deny it, but Sasuke was slowly coming to grips with the likelihood that Haruno Sakura would soon be an added casualty to his expansive memoriam of friends and loved ones. From his perspective, the weakness of creating bonds was being reinforced again.

"Black Zetsu's participation is plausible, but there's evidence of organizational activity. Our prisoners belong to a cell within the Ishikawa Group. It's a crime syndicate based out of Stone, with illegal dealings that include, but aren't limited to, extortion, robbery, murder, and the trafficking of arms, drugs and humans."

Ishigakure was in Stone Country. Sasuke had previously deduced that the shinobi who held him at kunai-point was from the vicinity of Ishigakure; the accent had been distinctive. This was too much of a coincidence to overlook, signifying that the intel was a solid lead.

"Isn't it out of character for Black Zetsu to collaborate with common criminals?" Sai quizzed.

"Not if the collaboration were to promote his own agenda," Kakashi refuted.

Yamato speculated aloud, "So, what's Black Zetsu's agenda and how does it pertain to Sakura?"

"Forget that," Naruto was not to be deflected. "I want to know why Grandma told us to brace ourselves. Why's she worried about these Ishikawa assholes?"

"The Ishikawa Group isn't your garden variety thugs. In recent years, it has risen in the ranks of the shinobi world's underbelly. The group's gained special notoriety for its trafficking industry, and has retained a contingent of elite shinobi to protect its interests."

Naruto compelled, "And?"

"A kunoichi of Sakura's caliber is exceedingly valuable on the black market." Tsunade's voice was laced with compassion, setting everyone on edge. "Her wartime efforts made Sakura a renowned medical-nin. She's recognized for her exotic looks, impeccable chakra control and unparalleled strength. Not to mention, she's apprenticed to a Sannin that happens to be the presiding Hokage of Konohagakure."

"What're you insinuating, Grandma?" Naruto's volume had heightened by many decibels.

"It's conjecture, but I see two logical reasons Sakura might have been taken: Black Zetsu kidnapped Sakura for some nefarious scheme or the Ishikawa Group kidnapped Sakura and aims to auction her off to the highest bidder."

"Highest bidder…" It was apparent that Naruto was racking his brain, endeavoring to assimilate what had been said and what had been left unsaid.

Finally daring to meet the eyes of his rapidly deteriorating teammate, Sasuke took responsibility and imparted the cruel reality of the situation. "Slavery, moron. It's feasible that Sakura has been or will be sold for some wealthy degenerate's sick amusement."


	9. The Tormented Genius

Shikamaru was not one to boast, but he credited himself as being a moderately intelligent individual. Thus, he was quite perplexed as to how the women in his life - predominantly his mother, the Hokage, Ino, and Temari - could so easily influence him into cooperating with their troublesome machinations on a regular basis. He was supposed to be an accomplished tactician, but they consistently found ways to outmaneuver him. To be perfectly honest, it was altogether humiliating to be so frequently thwarted by the fairer sex.

His present circumstance was a prime example. Ino and he were lurking on a rooftop that was not-so-incidentally adjacent to the hospital and, more specifically, afforded them an unimpeded view into the assigned room of Uchiha Sasuke. It did not take a genius to realize that Ino was plotting and, whatever she had concocted, did not bode well.

"Do I have to give you another lecture on the impropriety of stalking, Ino?"

"As if," she flared. "I'm over tall, dark and brooding."

"Sheesh," Shikamaru grumbled. "Then what're we doing here?"

Ino sent him a fierce scowl. "That jerk, Ibiki, blamed me for delaying Billboard Brow's rescue. You don't seriously think I'm going to take his allegation lying down, do you?"

No, Ino was not the sort to put up with such criticism. She may be brash and narcissistic but, in addition, she was a proud shinobi of the Leaf and loyal to a fault. If she felt there was the slightest chance that she had factored into Konohagakure's inability to find Sakura, she would do her utmost to make amends. He simultaneously appreciated and abhorred this facet of her personality, as it was honorable though had a propensity to cause him undue hardship.

"I was informed that Sai visited our shop this afternoon, which is why we're here. He purchased a flower for someone on his squad. So, unless he's taken to wooing Naruto, the inference was that Sasuke had awakened."

"What do you intend to do about it?" Shikamaru stifled a groan for asking; he should not be encouraging his partner's shenanigans.

Hands positioned on her hips, Ino nodded toward the Uchiha's hospital room and haughtily remarked, "Tsunade-sama, Shizune-san and Team Kakashi are all in there, as you can see. They must be talking about Sakura, and I'm going to join them."

Shikamaru drawled, "I have a sinking suspicion that you didn't receive an invitation."

"Hmpf," she sniffed. "Nobody said I was uninvited either."

"That's called splitting hairs," he debunked.

"We aren't debating this, Shikamaru!"

"Okay," he placated. "Even if you can get in, what's the plan once you're there? What's the goal?"

Ino stayed mutinously silent.

"I see," Shikamaru gibed. "You don't have a plan."

"Not all of us are brainiacs like you," was her comeback. "We can't devise multiple strategies in mere seconds. Some of us are doers, preferring to react in the heat of the moment."

"You couldn't devise one strategy," he persisted in teasing.

Instead of witty repertoire, Ino threw him an alarming smile that resulted in a chill running up the spine. Shikamaru saw that her notice had reverted to the hospital room and its latest entrant - a messenger. Not just any messenger but, if memory served, one that was contracted by the Torture and Interrogation Force.

 _Effing spectacular_.

Fate was a fickle mistress, electing to indulge Ino with the break that she had been awaiting. She had a mark and, as luck would have it, he was a minion of Morino Ibiki. Sweet, sweet revenge. There would be no stopping her now.

"Catch me," was his only warning as Ino performed the requisite gesture for her mind body switch technique.

Shikamaru did not waver, hurrying to fulfill the duty in which he had been trained since a genin. With no choice but to stand guard for the lax form in his embrace, the indolent male tipped his head skyward in order to watch the clouds roll past.

"What a drag."


	10. The Mission

Sasuke's proclamation made the already tense atmosphere intensify even more.

Naruto appeared to wilt before their very eyes at his candidness. The ordinarily optimistic teen's knees buckled underneath the weight of this newfound knowledge, and he heavily collapsed into a nearby chair for visitors. After having his rose-colored glasses forcibly removed, everything about the jinchuuriki seemed to become duller - his bright blond hair did not seem so bright, his vivid blue eyes did not seem so vivid and his invariable smile seemed to have permanently subsided.

"Again, this is simply conjecture," Tsunade reminded. "We need to investigate further and not leap to any conclusions."

"What do you propose, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi solicited.

"T&I uncovered two potential sites for the Ishikawa Group. One's a hidden base located at the border of Wind Country and the other's a gambling den, Koganeiro Koishi, located at the heart of Ishigakure."

Yamato interceded, "The base has most likely been abandoned since our prisoners failed to return with Sasuke's bounty."

"Indeed," Tsunade concurred. "However, the gambling den is purported to be a lucrative source of income for the group. Many of their business transactions, legal and otherwise, are rumored to emanate from Koganeiro Koishi. That means it'll be much harder, if not impossible, for the group to walk away from it."

"To be safe, we should still check both sites," Kakashi recommended.

Tsunade assented. "I have another team on standby. Team Gai will support you on this S-class operation. Swiftness and secrecy are paramount, so we'll not dawdle by seeking permission to enter Stone. I'm sure you all can discern the significance of this decision, which isn't being made lightly. One mistake could incite an international incident between Fire and Stone, the repercussions of which could last for years to come."

The significance of her decision was not lost on anyone, Naruto included. In hopes of retrieving their teammate and her protégé, the Hokage was going to hazard infiltrating a neighboring country without sanction from the Fire Daimyo. Any error on their part would not only incite an international incident, but would cost Tsunade her title as well.

"Gai's team has the necessary stamina to get in and get out fast. Since they're currently a three man unit, Sai will accompany Gai, Rock Lee and Tenten to the base. His Root training should help him keep apace. Meanwhile, Kakashi's team will travel to Koganeiro Koishi in the guise of patrons."

"Excuse the interruption, Hokage-sama," Yamato said. "I'm no medic, but Sasuke hasn't recovered enough to partake in this mission. That leaves Kakashi, Naruto and I. Without Sai, we're a man short."

"Actually, you're a _woman_ short," Tsunade clarified. "The head of the Ishikawa Group, Masaru, is believed to haunt the gambling den. If our intel is proven accurate, he'll have three vices we can use to our advantage - money, booze and beautiful women. Ergo, you'll require a woman capable of capturing and maintaining his amorous attention. If the Ishikawa Group has Sakura, this man will definitely know her whereabouts. If Black Zetsu has Sakura, this man may be able to provide us with a lead."

Shizune spoke up. "Do you have a particular kunoichi in mind?"

The forgotten T&I officer, a burly man with a receding hairline, took Shizune's question as an opening. In contrast to build, he began to eagerly jump up and down while boisterously waving a meaty hand in the air. His voice held a disturbing feminine pitch, "Oh, pick me! Pick me! Me, me, me!"

Sai blankly peered at the officer. "No offense, tubby, but I really don't think you fit the Hokage's description."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Sai," Tsunade drolly admonished. "I think they fit the description splendidly."

The officer gave a self-satisfied smirk.

"Welcome to Team Kakashi, Yamanaka Ino. Your punishment for eavesdropping will be dispensed once this mission has been successfully completed."

The smirk was fleeting.

Distracted by Ino's antics, no one registered the oddity of Sasuke meekly acquiescing to bed rest in lieu of a mission.


	11. The Fear So Deep

Weak.

So very, very weak.

Why did she have to feel so damn weak?

The brutalized female whimpered at unwanted hands.

Would the horror never end?


	12. The I in Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please bear in mind that this fanfiction is being written following the events of manga chapter 562. Karin forgave Sasuke for almost killing her in chapter 627, which is not part of my universe.

A trio of sparrowhawks, _accipiter gularis_ , flew over the border of Hi no Kuno, the Land of Fire, without interception. The two males were characterized by their scarlet pupils and intricate blend of dark and light plumage while the larger female was distinguished by her golden orbs and murky hue. They were each fitted with a packed messenger bag, dutifully heading in the last known direction of their individual targets. While gliding above the farmlands of Yu no Kuni, the Land of Hot Water, the hawks diverged.

**x x x**

In a forested region of Oto no Kuni, the Land of Sound, resided a secluded figure whose only companions were comprised of an assortment of diminutive woodland creatures, e.g., birds, hares and squirrels. Though he was alone, for all intents and purposes, the young man was at peace with his situation. He was far away from the nearest village, which was stationed approximately twelve kilometers to the west, and the self-imposed exile gave him a sense of relative freedom and security. If possible, he would choose to live out the remainder of his existence in such an isolated state.

As if to spite Juugo's reflected desires, a familiar-looking hawk swooped into the remote glade that he had made his own. The avian predator resolutely circled the hulking, titian-haired shinobi, its intimidating presence causing the animals that had been keeping him company to flee for shelter.

Juugo did not hesitate upon sighting the messenger. He unquestioningly hefted a worn knapsack over his broad shoulder and began to trek his way toward Konohagakure. Not breaking stride, he held out an arm and allowed the hawk to alight. He did not balk when sharp talons scraped at the skin of his forearm, instead focusedly withdrawing and reading the missive while en route.

When Kimimaro's successor beckoned, he had no recourse but to answer the call.

**x x x**

"It's freezing," the bespectacled kunoichi complained for the dozenth time as she trudged through a field of snow. She tightened a cloak around her shivering form in a futile attempt to ward off the cold.

Karin should have realized that accepting a mission in Shimo no Kuni, the Land of Frost, would be a lousy idea. However, the substantial payoff for hunting down a couple of deserters from the country's hidden village had been too good to let pass. Her sole responsibility was to serve as a chakra sensor, while the triumvirate of Shimo shinobi that escorted her would be responsible for actually detaining their quarry. No risk, only gain... just how she liked it. And everything had been going according to plan until the two traitors had progressively moved north; the further they traveled, the more frigid and unbearable the temperature and landscape became. In truth, she feared there was a very real threat of hypothermia at this point.

"My teeth are chattering so loudly that stealth isn't even a viable option," she whined.

None of the party responded. Really, she thought, they were a humorless lot.

"It feels as if there's ice running through my veins," she pressed.

Karin continued to be ignored.

"It's so cold that I could cut glass with my nipples," she said for shock value alone.

When no reply was still forthcoming, Karin snapped. "Have you stodgy bastards ever heard the proverb: one kind word can warm three winter months?!"

Zip. Zilch. Nada.

At her wit's end, Karin tossed her head back and was prepared to shout her frustration to the heavens when something peculiar seized her attention. There was a hawk soaring through the grey cast sky, curiously adrift from its expected habitat. The hawk should have long since migrated to a warmer climate, so its appearance left her unsettled. It was of nin-origin, she had no doubt.

When the hawk dived and came to perch on the exposed portion of a fallen branch, which was awkwardly angled out of the thick blanket of snow, recognition struck. She knew that hawk. _More importantly_ , she quickly gathered, _she knew that hawk's unfairly attractive and unforgivably acerbic owner._

Spotting the messenger bag that was attached to the hawk, Karin's anxiety built. On pain of death, she would never outwardly acknowledge how the rate of her heart increased when its unblinking gaze locked with her own in tacit explanation of who the parcel was addressed. Stubborn pride kept her from promptly reaching for the message.

The hawk issued a piercing cry at her postponement of the inevitable.

"Is something amiss?" The inquiry was made by one of the Shimo shinobi.

"So now you want to talk?" she muttered while grimly approaching the bearer of what was sure to be bad tidings.

Unfastening the satchel, Karin reluctantly took possession of the communiqué. A frown contorted her features as she scanned the nostalgic script. It took a minute to angrily digest what had been written. Then, venting her ire, she rudely crumpled the paper and threw it at the apathetic hawk.

"Beat it, stupid fowl!"

The hawk arrogantly thrust its beak upward, as if offended by the slur, and with a regal flap of the wings returned to the sky.

Karin resentfully followed in its wake, unconsciously rubbing at the grotesque scar that marred her perversely aching chest. She was absolutely livid at receiving a summons from the son of a bitch that had placed so little worth on her life, willing to sacrifice it to attain vengeance, yet had no alternative but to accede to his wishes. There was a certain medic she was indebted to, after all.

Noting that Karin was taking a different path than before, a member of her group shuffled forward. "Have the targets changed course?"

"No," Karin curtly denied. "They're still moving north."

"Then where are you going?" he asked in confusion.

She sneered, "That's personal, windbag."

"But we have a mission to carry out," another of the shinobi protested.

Karin put several meters between the Shimo detachment and herself ere offering a rejoinder. When she gauged that she had a comfortable enough headstart, she did not bother to look back for the group's reaction as she raised an arm and extended the middle finger of her right hand. "Consider _this_ my resignation!"

The final shinobi sputtered with indignation. "What about your fee?!"

"Don't worry about it!" Karin yelled, bursting into a mad dash.

"Wha-?!"

"Don't worry about it?!"

"You were paid in advance!"

Their outraged exclamations were of no consequence, because she was already out of earshot.

**x x x**

Houzuki Suigetsu was convinced that his ears should be bleeding.

Fact is, he had been on his fair share of covert operations but this had to be the most unpleasant op in which he had ever participated. Two days into trailing Killer B, the Kumo shinobi that had custody of Samehada, and he was on the brink of giving up on his ambition to collect all the swords that had belonged to the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

Six was a nice, round number. Yes, six swords would not be so terrible.

He only persevered by repeatedly telling himself that the end would justify the means; that Samehada was rightfully his, the Second Coming of the Demon; that no torment was too great to take control of Hoshigaki Kisami's legacy. Then, of course, Killer B would abruptly bellow an off-key verse and he would begin to second guess the import of his self-appointed mission once again.

In all sincerity, if Suigetsu had to listen to one more poorly rapped performance by the Eight-Tails jinchuuriki, he might very well fire a pressurized water bullet into his own head just to end his misery.

He had contemplated going for Kiba, the twin blades that had been bequeathed by Ameyuri Ringo to Killer B's student, Omoi, prior to Samehada and then thought better of it. Previous encounters had shown that he could not defeat Killer B in honorable battle. He would need the element of surprise on his side to take Samehada and, regrettably, slicing Omoi limb from limb and absconding with Kiba would definitely cause Killer B to be on the alert.

Suigetsu's magenta eyes lit with anticipation when Killer B slowed in his solo hike of Denkou Sakari, the tallest and deadliest mountain in Kaminari no Kuno, the Land of Lightning. Excitement thrummed just beneath the surface as he spied the other shinobi amble into a clearing that held a sizeable tributary. With his water release technique, this pit stop would afford him the perfect opportunity to attack.

Before Suigetsu could go on the offensive, however, a messenger hawk descended to his hideaway amid a heavy cluster of trees. It cawed and landed on a bough directly above his flaxen head. Almost immediately thereafter, he felt something wet, slimy and entirely disagreeable drop onto his crown. He experimentally touched the foul substance, then lowly cursed its identity and his anger in unison, "Shit!"

He irritably snatched the correspondence, though not expediently enough to avoid a harsh nip from the hawk's beak. "Fucking hell!"

In a finishing act of enmity, the hawk spread its vast wings and launched itself while coming in such close proximity with Suigetsu as to induce a loss of balance. A screech of triumph reverberated as it took to the sky and the saw-toothed shinobi was sent crashing to the ground. "Goddammit!"

" _Yo! Hey! Oh!_ " a jarring voice suddenly belted from his rear. " _Aren't you the Houzuki ~brat~ that used to hang with the Uchiha ~phat cat~?_ "

Fist clenching at the unread parchment, Suigetsu solemnly swore that if he made it out of this tight spot he would journey to Konohagakure for the singular purpose of plucking that summons bald and using the spoils to tar and feather its master.

" _Is that a deuce on your head, ~Jack~?_ " Killer B mercilessly persisted in spitting bars. " _Because... ewww… that's ~whack~!_ "


	13. The Power of Youth

Team Gai had a reputation for eccentricity, but they also had a flawless record when it came to getting the job done.

Sai marveled at their stamina as the unit raced without pause to their designated location, one of the Ishikawa Group's recently exposed bases that lay on the outskirts of Wind. He was also impressed at how, even though they seemed to be in perpetually high spirits, there was an underlying seriousness to the squad. They were in a constant state of vigilance, painstakingly watching and guarding each other's back, as if they were concerned about being set upon at any given moment. He idly wondered if Team Gai had always been like this, or if their tenacious determination to safeguard one another was the result of having lost a teammate during the war.

Hurdling through the wilderness, relentlessly pushing their way to Stone, it took a genuine effort on Sai's part to keep up with the athletic prowess of Team Gai. Their training regimen could be nothing less than monstrous for the unparalleled endurance that they displayed.

As Rock Lee enthusiastically broached a topic, which had probably been on his mind since the commencement of their mission, Sai noted that he was not the least bit winded. "When we find Sakura-san, do you think she'll reward me with a kiss?"

Their unfaltering optimism was something else that Sai admired about this retinue. Maito Gai, Rock Lee and Tenten were avid proponents of the word _when_ , not _if_.

Gai, who was as energetic as his student, boisterously laughed and gave a thumbs up. Startling white teeth flashed as he fervently declared, "Most assuredly, Lee!"

"Oh, brother," the level-headed weapons mistress of their team bemoaned. Being optimistic was one thing, but being delusional was quite another. "Lee, if you even ponder a kiss, I think she'll reward you with a chakra-infused punch to the face instead."

Knowing Sakura and her volatile temperament as well as he did, Sai was inclined to agree with Tenten.


End file.
